DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone to Heal
by Anony mouse101
Summary: Ever since she was cured from the DNA altering serum that was slowly destroying her own DNA, Alice hasn't been the same. She sits all alone in a room and just stares at a wall. How can anyone pull her out of her coma-like condition? Somethings just can't be fixed. T cause I'm paranoid. (Sequel to DNA Catastrophe)
1. Chapter 1

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone to Heal ch 1

Thanks to AsgardianGrizzly for the awesome title suggestion. :)

Chapter 1: what goes on in broken minds

*a month after Alice was cured*

Alice stared at the wall, like she did everyday. But she didn't see the almost blindingly white wall, no she saw a field of grass. There were people there, laughing, playing, talking. They seemed familiar to her, yet she couldn't remember. Sometimes she tried to talk to the people. They either couldn't hear her, or were ignoring her. Sometimes she would try to touch one as they passed by her, but then they would vanish. She wished they would talk to her. She once got so angry that she tried to hit one of the people. She missed the person but hit something and it caused her to feel. It was not a pleasant feeling, what was it called again? Pain, hurt, yes that's what it was called. She didn't like that feeling, so she didn't try to hit the people again.

She didn't always see the field with the people, sometimes she wouldn't see anything. Everything around her would be black nothingness. She would feel pain during those moments, little pin pricks of pain along her arms. Sometimes she felt something touch her and it wouldn't hurt. It would usually be on her shoulder, or her knee, sometimes her hand or cheek. And she would hear voices, far away voices, slow and echoey.

"How is she?" Was something she normally heard, then something would gently touch her shoulder.

"Doing better, I think." Would often be followed by a pat on her knee.

"Get better soon, Alice." Was something she always heard everyday. Different voices would say that but one always drew her attention, the one that would say that while touching her cheek. This one was different, this voice brought something with it. Everyday this voice would say that and a warm feeling would envelop her, she could see vague colors but they would fade as quickly as they'd come. She wished it would stay longer. When it left though, she would see the green field again.

"How is she?" Spider-Man asked Iron Fist as he left Alice's room.

"The same as always, always staring at the wall." Iron Fist responded.

"It's been a month, when is she gonna snap out of it?" Nova asked.

"Sometimes people never get better." White Tiger growled, clenching her fists. Spidey knew what she was talking about but didn't elaborate for the others.

"Come on guys, this is Alice we're talking about. The girl that stood up to Doc Ock when he took her and those kids, the girl that totally humiliated Flash in gym and then turned around and helped the guy with his grades. She'll get better, just wait and see." Power Man declared, trying to convince himself as much as the others.

"You're right Luke. She'll recover." Spidey said optimistically.

"Yeah, sure she will." Iron Fist thought to himself, following behind the others as they headed off for a training session.


	2. Chapter 2

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone to Heal ch 2

Thanks to everyone who helped inspire me! And to all of you who read this! You're the ones that make me want to keep writing. :)

Chapter 2: shapes in the dark

Alice was surrounded by the darkness again. A now familiar touch and raising of her arm sent a little alert off in her mind. "Pain is coming," it said. So she pulled her arm away. A gasp echoed around her. A clatter of footsteps, then a pause, and then more footsteps. Something gently grabbed her wrist again and pulled her arm up. She pulled it away again, not wanting to feel the brief pain that usually came when this happened.

"She's becoming more responsive." A deep voice said, not as echoey as usual but still distant.

"It would appear her neuromotor skills are returning." A different voice replied.

"Who's talking? Why are they talking about me moving my arm?" Alice thought.

"After she attacked the IV drip I'm not surprised she's more active now." The deep voice spoke. The voice's continued speaking, and as they did Alice began to see something. Two shapes were forming. One was a large creature, four legged with a long tail and hair encircling its head in a massive fringe. The other was more like bursts of light, with a constant glow of soft pink. Whenever she heard the deep voice the creature's mouth would move, and there would be sparks of light from the glowing thing whenever the other voice spoke. At first Alice was surprised and a little scared by them, but after a while she grew comfortable with their presence. The big creature used its front legs to lift her arm while the glow touched her. She tried to move out of their grip.

"Hold her steady." The glow said. The pain came and went and they let her go.

"She's still strong, even after being little more than a vegetable for the past month." The creature said. They continued talking as they left her alone again.

Time passed, not that Alice was aware of time. Alice was simply enjoying watching two particular people in the field. One sat on something tied to a tree branch while the other pushed the one who was sitting from behind. Their mouths were turned up and a soft tinkling sound came from them. Hushed voices interrupted the scene, and the darkness returned.

"What do you think she sees when she stares like that?" A deep voice asked.

"Who knows?" A higher voice said.

"Hey Alice, how are ya today?" An even deeper voice asked.

"From what your parents said, she's actually moving now." Yet another voice spoke, this one similar to the first. As Alice listened shapes began to form. A creature like the deep voice before them stood to her left. This one had no fringe of hair on its head but stripes along its more slimly built body. A glowing blue light stood next to the creature, and next to the light was another creature with eight legs and eyes. A pat on her shoulder drew her vision to another creature, this one was very different from the first few. It was much bigger and looked as though it used its hands to help it walk along. It had some peculiar red thing covered its eyes too.

"Hey, she turned her head." The big creature said.

"Alice, can you hear us?" The eight legged thing asked.

"Who is Alice?" Alice thought.

"Alice, woohoo, look over here." The blue light said, moving around in the corner of her vision. Alice didn't do anything.

"She seems to only respond to touch." The striped creature said, gently touching Alice's other shoulder. She turned her head and looked at the creature.

"Too bad Iron Fist couldn't make it today. Can you believe he beat up Flash and got detention?" The big creature said.

"He was asking for it, if you ask me." The blue light said.

"But it's not like him. The last time he was acting this weird was when he almost went back to Kun L'un." The eight legged creature said.

"Do you think what Deadpool said has anything to do with it?" The striped creature asked. The beings continued to talk, sometimes asking for something by the name of Alice's input. Alice simply watched them.

"What do you see?" The eight legged creature asked at one point, touching her knee. Alice blinked, was it asking to see the field? Or maybe it couldn't see what it looked like. What was it asking now? What was she staring at now? It was confusing her. Her mind was growing hazy, a brief flash of something glimmered beneath her closing eyes. A scene of six people gathered around a table full of food. They were all smiling and the tinkling sound was back. She felt… happy, and sad. Why was she seeing this? What was it? To many questions, tired, she wanted to look at the field again. Yes, she looked out across the field.

"Did she fall asleep?" Nova asked, looking closely at Alice's face. Her eyes were still partly visible, simply half closed.

"Looks like it." Tiger said.

"We should let her rest." Spidey urged. The others nodded in agreement and silently left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

DNA Catastrophe 2: To Far Gone to Heal ch 3

Ok this is short but I promise the next one will be longer!

Chapter 3: reminiscing or missing?

It's surprising to find any sort of quiet in the city that never sleeps. This was one of the many thoughts going through Danny's head as he kicked a random can on the very quiet sidewalk. He had been aiming for the Tricarrier but his mind was so swarmed with thoughts that he ended up wandering instead. Why had he punched Flash? Flash hadn't done anything except ask how Alice was. Coulson had come up with a cover story that while away visiting a relative Alice had been injured and was recovering some were out in the middle of Idaho, or had it been Montana? Utah maybe? Hawaii? It didn't matter. He was too stressed to think straight. Maybe it would've been better if he had never met Alice.

"Tonight the sky above

Reminds me how to love

Walking through wintertime

Where the stars all shine" a guy was singing. Danny looked to the source of the song, spotting a guy with a guitar playing to a girl on a front porch.

"The angel on the stairs

Will tell you I was there

Under the front porch light

On a mystery night" It was a familiar song, but where had he heard it?

"I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines

Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds

I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind

Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind

This time" It was so close, just on the tip of his tongue.

"The neon lights in bars

And headlights from the cars

Have started a symphony

Surrounding Me" Dancing, music, drunk people. That's it, Harry's party about two months ago. Danny recalled getting too warm, and crowded by a couple girls so he had slipped outside to get some cool air.

"The things I left behind

Have melted in my mind

And now there's a purity

Inside of me" Alice had come out too, she was beautiful that night. He'd been in such a deep thought about a calculus test coming up for him on Monday that he hadn't thought of how beautiful she'd looked till now. Danny continued to watch the couple. A sudden vision of he and Alice sitting on that porch popped into his head.

"No, that won't be happening anytime soon." He thought to himself, shaking the thought out of his head. He continued on his way, hearing the song grow fainter and fainter as he walked.

"I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines

Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds

I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind

Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind

This time."

As Danny left the couple behind Alice's voice drifted into his mind, singing the last verse.

"I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines

Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds

I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind

Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind

This time."

Oh how it hurt. To think that he'd never see her smile again, never see her eyes light up when she laughed. He'd even started to miss the look of fierce determination she'd been wearing more often before… what was wrong with him? He needed to stop thinking this way, his chi was seriously out of harmony.

"I just need some time to meditate. Just relax Danny." He muttered to himself, tugging his jacket up higher as a cold fall wind blew down the street. He headed for Central Park, figuring there'd probably be fewer people there. He hitched a ride in a cab and was there quickly. He jogged along one of the paths before coming to one of the few unoccupied places. Even in the chill of fall people still went to the park. Taking deep breathes Danny began going through Tai Chi poses. Bringing both arms to his side, holding them at right angles, wrist up, hands clenched in fists. His feet planted firmly, slightly spread apart. He traced a foot back, allowing muscle memory to take him through the steps as his mind slowly cleared. The leaves were all gone from the trees, leaving them bare skeletal hands clawing up at a gray blue sky. Soon there would be snow and frost costing them and the ground.

"I wonder if Alice likes snow? Stop thinking about her!" His mind chided him. His distracted thoughts caused him to fall down onto his face. A laugh caught his attention, a familiar laugh. Danny sprang to his feet, looking around quickly. He spotted a brief glimpse of brown hair slipping behind a tree. It couldn't be, could it?

"Alice?" He called, approaching the tree.

"Who's Alice?" A voice startled him from behind. A girl, about seven years old, stood there. Danny smiled softly, crouching down to meet her eyes.

"She's a friend of mine. What's your name?" He asked.

"My mom calls me Little Bird, who are you?" The girl said, giggling and hiding behind her hair. The girl looked surprisingly like Alice, right down to the brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name's Danny." Danny replied.

"That's a nice name." Little Bird said. She let out a little squeak and ran around Danny, climbing up a tree.

"Look at this! Look at this!" She called to Danny. He walked over and looked to where she was pointing. It was an old bird's nest, abandoned for the coming winter months.

"A bird nest?" He asked, he thought she'd seen someone or thing in trouble.

"Isn't it pretty? My mom says that you can tell what kind of nest it is by looking at what it's made from or what's inside it." Little Bird pulled out a blue eggshell.

"Looks like it was a robin's nest." Danny smiled.

"My mom liked robins, but she loved sparrows more. She said that she liked them best because of how sweetly they sing." Little Bird chattered on.

"Where's your mom?" He asked gently, figuring he better take her home if she was lost.

"In heaven." The girl said simply.

"Ok then, where's your dad?" Danny asked after a moment.

"I don't have one." She replied sharply.

"Where do you live?" He asked, offering to help her down from her perch.

"Here in the park." Little Bird replied, not accepting his hand. Instead she climbed a bit higher.

"You can't live in a park." Danny chided.

"Why not?" Little Bird asked.

"Because it's getting colder out here and you need someone to take care of you." Danny said, beginning to climb the tree too.

"No I don't, I know how to take care of myself." She said, climbing still higher.

"Even if you know how to take care of yourself there has to be someone who misses you." He called up to her.

"No, I'm all alone now." Little Bird said sadly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"There's always someone who will be there for you. You just need to meet them halfway." Danny said, unable to climb after her anymore.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, infact. Look, I'll meet you half way up here." Danny said as he climbed a little higher, "now you come meet me halfway."

"I don't want to, I'm scared I'll fall." Little Bird said stubbornly.

"I won't let you fall." Danny reassured her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Danny said.

"Danny? Who are you talking to?" Peter said from below the tree. Danny looked down and when he looked up Little Bird was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

DNA Catastrophe 2: To Far Gone to Heal ch 4

I LIVE! And this is a longer chapter than the last as I promised. Haha seriously read the warning.

Warning minor blood content in this chapter. No self harm just a bit of blood from a blood test.

Chapter 4: contact

"Seriously Danny, who were you talking to?" Peter asked as they walked through Central Park.

"No one, it was nothing." Danny tried to dismiss the question.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Peter grumbled.

"Anything new?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, she moved. She isn't talking yet but she's starting to respond more." Pete said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Danny said.

"So what was with you punching Flash today?" Peter asked.

"I'm just having a bad day." Danny admitted.

"Come on, how in the universe could you have a bad day?" Peter asked only half jokingly.

"Everyone gets bad days." Danny said simply.

"Dude, I haven't seen you have a bad day like this since… wait, you're not going back to Kun L'un are you?" Peter asked.

"No, I still have time." Danny answered.

"Good, the team wouldn't be the same without you." Peter said, clapping Danny on the back.

"Like wise." Danny said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"So what's been eating you? Is it what Deadpool said? You know we're just as upset as you are about what happened to her. But since then you've been so distant." Peter said.

"I know Pete." Danny said.

"No you don't, it's like you've been mind swapped with some gloomy alien."

"Mind swapped? You read to many comics." Danny laughed.

"My point is that you haven't been yourself." Peter said sadly.

"If you haven't noticed Pete, we all haven't been ourselves." Danny said calmly, "it's getting late, I'm heading back. Good night Pete." Danny said.

"Good night Danny." Peter replied.

(Seriously. Warning for minor blood content in this chapter. No self harm just a bit of blood from a blood test.)

Alice watched carefully as the pink glow moved her arm. There was something different about the pain that came. It didn't feel like something was going in her, more like something was being drawn out. Then there was this red color. She didn't understand why the pink glow was taking this from her, but she liked the color, it was different from the black that usually surrounded her and the green and white and blue of the field. As the pink glow began taking it away Alice reached for it. The pink glow gasped at her sudden movement. The glow moved the red away faster, causing Alice to frown. Hurrying away, the pink glow started talking to the maned beast.

"Lion." A thought came to her mind. That sounded like a good thing to call the big beast, a lion. A glimpse of red caught her attention. It was just a dot but it was so interesting that she just kept looking at it.

"She tried to take the syringe from me. And look, she's just staring at her arm now." The pink glow was saying as it and the lion came over.

"Interesting, I wonder why?" The lion used its leg to pick up a white thing and place it over the red. Alice was sad, the color had reminded her of the blue and red thing. If she could only find a way to get the colors she needed maybe she could figure out a way to show it what it looked like.

A few days after the incident Spider-Man swung into Alice's room covered in paint.

"Geez Spidey, what happened to you?" Nova laughed.

"The leaper knocked over a bunch of paints from a city beautification project and let's just say I didn't have the proper momentum to avoid it." Spidey said, flicking a bit of paint at Nova. As Spidey laughed, he was caught off guard when Alice suddenly grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it towards her.

"What the heck?" Spidey yiped.

The liquid color stuck to the eight legged thing but transferred to her own hand when she touched it. She stared at the color on her hands while the others pulled the eight legged thing away.

"That was crazy." The eight legged thing said.

"What the heck did she do that for?" The white and black beast asked.

"Beats me." The big beast said.

"She's staring at the paint." The blue light commented.

"Spider. Tiger. Gorilla. Star." The words came to Alice's mind, each fitting the thing that spoke.

"What's going on?" The pink glow asked.

"Alice just jumped at Spidey, now she's just looking at the paint on her hands." The gorilla said.

This was the blue she could use to show the spider what he looked like, same for the star.

"That's bizarre. Alright now Alice, let's get you cleaned up." The lion had come in with the white thing again, using it to take the color off her hands. Alice wouldn't have it, she grabbed at the cloth and refused to let go.

"Come on Alice, let go." The pink glow said. Alice held tighter.

"Alice?" A different voice said. A gentle touch on her shoulder drew Alice's attention to the new comer. To her, he looked like a golden beast with wings instead of arms. It had stripes of green on its wings. She didn't even realize the cloth was gone, all she cared about was the brilliant creature before her.

"Whoa. That was weird." The gorilla said.

"She seemed to respond to the paint, the question is why?" The pink glow said.

"Be right back." The star said, zipping away and coming back with a yellow box.

"Alice," it said placing the box on her legs and drawing her attention away from the new being, "look what I have." It opened the box and showed her the colors inside it. Moving cautiously she picked up a red stick It was solid when she picked it up, and had a very peculiar scent to it. The star placed a white pad on her lap as well.

"I see." The pink glow said, gently pulling out a orange color stick and drawing it across the pad. The color stick left a line across the the pad. Alice took her own color stick and began to experiment on the pad.

"It's like she's regressed into an infantile state of mind." The lion said.

"English please." The star said.

"She thinks like a kid." The spider clarified.

"Oh, so she's responding to the color?" The star bobbed a bit.

"Something like that." The spider said.

"What do you think she's drawing?" The tiger asked.

"It looks like a spider." The gorilla said. Alice pulled out a blue then black color stick and kept drawing until she was certain she had created the spider's likeness. She looked up at the spider, tapping the page with her finger.

"What?" The spider asked, "is that me?" Alice wasn't sure how to answer so she kept looking at the spider and tapping the pad until he took it.

"I guess it is me, or maybe just how she sees me right now." The spider said, studying the picture. Alice was happy, she'd been able to communicate a little with these beings. But now she was tired.

"Alice. Alice? Wake up." The golden thing said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Let her sleep, her mind isn't use to all this activity." The pink glow said, moving the pad and color sticks to a small table. Alice allowed her eyes to close, but not until she felt something briefly touch her cheek and a warm glow briefly brightened her vision.

"So you're saying that she doesn't see us as people but as animals?" Nova asked as the team walked down the hall of the Tricarrier.

"It looks like it. See, it's the same colors and pattern as my Spidey suit but on an actual spider." Spidey answered, pointing out the details on the picture.

"Weird. Hey, I wonder what she sees me as?" Nova said.

"Probably some kind of firefly or maybe a glowworm." Power man said jokingly.

"Haha very funny. Then I bet she sees you as some big ape." Nova shot back.

"Knock it off, I swear you guys act so immature." Tiger growled at them.

"Come on, you're late for training." Coulson said as they entered the training room.

After a grueling training session Iron Fist snuck back to see Alice. She was asleep, although her hands kept twitching. He crouched down next to her, gently placing a hand on one of her's. He took his other hand and gently cupped her cheek. Focusing on Alice, he closed his eyes. Almost instantly he was surrounded by a green grassy field.

"What?" Iron Fist asked to apparently no one.

"Welcome." A woman said from behind him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"I don't know. It would stand to reason that we are nowhere or perhaps we are everywhere. But we are here not there, or maybe we are there and not here. Neither here nor there perhaps? If down is up which way is left? If right is left which way is wrong?" The woman continued babbling on in this madding fashion.

"Stop," he said, the woman quieted, "do you know where Alice is?"

"Alice? Who is Alice?" The woman asked.

"Iron Fist? You're not suppose to be in here right now." Dr Cage's voice broke through the vision. Iron Fist blinked his eyes open and muttered an apology.

"It's alright. But I need you to leave, we're about to start her on a new medicine." He said to the young hero.

"Yes sir." Iron Fist said as he stood up. Alice didn't even flinch when he let go of her hand, he hadn't even realized he'd been holding it. He glanced back briefly to see Alice try to pull her arm away from Dr Cage as he inserted an IV into her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone to Heal ch 5

Happy Valentine's/Single's awareness Day! I know it's a bit late but hey better late than never right? Here is a new chapter for all of you :)

Chapter 5: fire and ice

Alice screamed. Heat was racing through her arm, not a pleasant warmth that she was use to, but a raging fire residing right under her skin and spreading swiftly.

"What's wrong?" The winged creature asked.

"She's having a negative reaction to the medicine. It doesn't make sense, she's not allergic to this so why is she acting this way?" The lion said. Alice just continued to thrash, trying to smother the fire.

"Help me hold her down." The lion ordered. The winged beast did as directed, grabbing her arms while the lion held her legs. No! Why were they doing this? Couldn't they feel the fire just under her skin? The lion placed something around her wrists and legs. They kept her from moving and allowed the fire to spread. She screamed again, trying desperately to get to the source of the flames. Breathing was beginning to become difficult as the fire reached her chest and exploded across her body. She had no choice but to close her eyes and let the fire consume her.

Alice suddenly stilled, slumping back in her chair.

"What was that?" Iron Fist panted as he let go of Alice.

"It seems that her body was trying to reject the medication. The tests we ran on her blood showed no ill effects or rejection. How peculiar." Dr Cage said thoughtfully.

"She's gonna be ok though right?" Iron Fist asked.

"Yes, she'll just need time to acclimate to the medication." Dr Cage answered calmly. They left the room, allowing Alice to rest.

The team visited Alice the next day and she drew three new pictures. One was a black gorilla which she had Power Man take. The next was a blue star with a slight red mart in the middle, this one she gave to Nova. And the last was of a white tiger, obviously this was given to White Tiger.

"This is so weird, but really cool." Nova said as he looked at his warped self portrait.

"It's as if she's looking into your inner selves." Iron Fist said.

"I wonder why she hasn't drawn you yet," Spider-Man said to Iron Fist. Alice was tapping at her pad of paper. Not in the I-want-you-to-take-this sort of tapping, more like the I'm-thinking-about-something tapping.

"Your inner self must be way complicated if it's stopped her. Seriously, I'd forgotten how well she could draw." Tiger said, admiring the sleek form of the crayon drawn tiger.

"Yeah. She sure is." Nova said sadly. Alice's head was beginning to droop so the teens left quietly. Except for Iron Fist.

Iron Fist gently placed his hand on Alice's cheek and once again was drawn into a vision. It was the same green field but the woman from before was nowhere in sight. Instead there was a little girl, about seven or six years old.

"Hi Danny!" She said, skipping over to where he stood.

"Hey Little Bird. What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I live here." She said.

"Could you…" Danny tried to ask but Little Bird suddenly ran away from him.

"This way!" She called over her shoulder. Danny had no choice but to follow her. She lead him to a valley of doors, most were simple, some were damaged, and others were bolted and locked with chains. It reminded Danny of the time he and Spider-Man had to fight Nightmare in the realm of dreams.

"What is this place?" Danny asked.

"It is nowhere and everywhere. The beginning and the end." The woman from last time replied. She and Little Bird were standing in front of one of the undamaged doors.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"One who is lost within thought." The woman responded.

"Just call her Bunny, that's what I call her. Come on, Danny. We've got lots to show you." Little Bird said as Bunny opened the door and beckoned Danny forward. He took a cautionary step, looking suspiciously at the darkness beyond. When he reached the threshold Little Bird took his hand and pulled him through. It was suddenly light, a large building was in front of them. Kids played about on a lawn. A tall woman with pixie styled black hair played with them. Little Bird let go of Danny's hand and rushed to the woman.

"Mom, catch me!" She called. The woman chased after her before catching and tickling her. Little Bird seemed to have grown smaller during the chase, looking more like a five year old. Danny and Bunny watched as the woman and Little Bird continued to play with the other children. Soon the woman was carrying a tired Little Bird and bidding a gentle old lady farewell.

"I don't get it." Danny said to Bunny.

"The last first and the first last. Chasing one another in endlessness." Bunny said, following the woman and Little Bird.

"You make no sense, do you know that?" Danny asked.

"Quick, take the stick." Bunny held out a stick to Danny. He took it and blackness stole his vision. Then they were back in the valley of doors. Bunny walked to a locked door and tapped the lock. It dissolved and soon they were watching a new scene. In this one a man was smacking the woman around. Little Bird was hiding in a corner, covering her eyes and crying. Danny made to grab the man and stop him but Bunny stopped him instead.

"No touching, no feeling, just seeing the record of the mind." She said. Danny shrugged her off and tried again but his hand just went right through the man. He stared for a moment, now understanding what Bunny had said. He was watching a memory.

"Alice's memory, these must be Alice's memories." Danny thought to himself, surprised he hadn't figured it out sooner. The man stopped beating the woman and staggered away. Little Bird, or should he call her Alice now, went over to the woman and comforted her.

"Blocks and locks to forget the bad and sad." Bunny said as she wiped away a tear from her eye. She looked Danny in the eye before saying very softly, "back out the rabbit hole, tell none of what you have seen."

Danny was suddenly back in Alice's room as Iron Fist, Alice looking directly at him.

"Alice?" He whispered. She stared at him, saying nothing.

"Iron Fist? I thought you were training with the others." Mrs Dr Cage said as she entered the room carrying Alice's medication.

"I just got here." He lied, remembering Bunny's warning.

"Well, Fury has an assignment for you so you'll have to come back and visit Alice later." Mrs Dr Cage said as she entered the room. Iron Fist nodded and left.

Alice watched carefully as the pink glow, jellyfish is what her mind called it now, strapped her down. She knew what was coming. More fire, the burning pain that left her tired and weak. When it passed Alice couldn't see anything, not the things that visited her, not the green field, or the people who walked there. When she was able to see the field some of the people wouldn't be there anymore. Alice braced herself as she felt the prick in her arm. But instead of the burning fire, she felt ice crawl across her skin. She shuddered as the ice crept across her body. The pink jellyfish went away when Alice didn't start thrashing around, leaving her alone. A few minutes passed and a red and black creature entered the room from the ceiling.

"Hey there Apex." It said as it walked towards her. It had a red bushy tail and black around its eyes. Fox was the name that came to her mind.

"Wow, you don't look so good." The fox circled around her. When the fox came back in sight its face began stretching and compressing. She shuddered, the ice completely filling her. "Dang girl, what kinda meds they giving you?" The fox asked its face spinning and swirling as it spoke. "Yo Apex? Aaaapex, you in there?"

Apex? Who was Apex, or Alice? Why did these creatures keep calling her strange names? Her name was, wait… what was her name? It was a thought that had never crossed Alice's mind. She didn't know who she was. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey, woah, Wha'd I do?" The fox said. Alice kept crying, her shoulders shaking from both the ice in her veins and the tears.

"Come on, where's the Apex I know? The Apex that was always ready for a good time?" The fox asked, wiping away a tear. Alice just watched the fox, tears still leaking from her eyes. She blinked and the fox was gone. The door to the room opened as both the lion and jellyfish entered.

"That's odd," The lion said, "her body temperature is below normal, and yesterday it was above.

"Perhaps her mind is trying to compensate with the medicine by trying to find some type of equilibrium." The jellyfish guessed.

"Perhaps, we still need to keep her on it. Hopefully her body won't reject the medication." The lion said as he removed something from Alice's arm. The ice slowly began to thaw and the creatures before her slowly stopped wobbling around. They undid the restraints and left Alice to rest. When she closed her eyes she wasn't greeted by her field but by high stone walls around her. Alice began pounding on the walls, she even tried scrambling up them, but they wouldn't budge. At one pint the walls closed in around her, a stone roof blocking out the light. Voices began bouncing around her.


End file.
